The Positively Ridiculous Misadventures
by ToBalanceToSlay
Summary: Actually called "The Positively Ridiculous Misadventures Of The Kokiri Fairies". A comedy telling the everyday life of Navi and friends. Features some of my OC's as well. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

The Positively Ridiculous Misadventures Of The Kokiri Fairies 

_ This is a fanfiction telling the tales of the inhabitants of Kokiri Forest from __Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time__. Particularly, the fairies. Since only one fairy was given an actual name in the game, I thought this would be an excellent way to add some OC's to a good game, just for the sake of comedy. _

_ Ask yourself, what was Navi's life like before she embarked on her epic quest with Link? What did she do in her spare time? Did she have friends? Did she ever love someone? WELL! All of these questions will more than likely be answered in __The Positively Ridiculous Misadventures Of The Kokiri Fairies!_

I do not own anything from Legend of Zelda, All rights are reserved to the game's creator, Nintendo publishing, I'm pretty sure the OC's are mine, but if not, they belong to Nintendo, yadda yadda, SHOW TIME!

Issue 1: Introductions

Navi had just awoken to another cloudy day in the Kokiri Forest. Hovering out of her home made from a hole in a tree, she looked around to see all of the illuminated insects buzz around the atmosphere. She had a feeling that something special was going to happen today.

Almost immediately, an orange bolt of light quickly hovered past her in a blur. She was hit by the wind so hard, she was knocked back.

Navi: "Oww! Hey, what's the big deal, Ranja!"

The orange light came back and apologized. This was one of her friends, Ranja, an energetic goofball who had very little patience and plenty of stupid plans, be they to get rich quick, to get a good laugh in, or just for the sake of making any general plan. Ranja was smart in terms of thinking on his feet, but his ideas and thoughts were quite odd.

Ranja: "I'm sorry, Navi! I just had this brilliant idea! I'M GONNA COOK SOMETHING!"

Navi just gave an irritated look on her face and stayed silent for a moment.

Navi: "Ranja. With all due respect, I'm getting this crazy feeling that this plan of yours could go horribly wrong."

Ranja: "Whaaaat? That's ridiculous! Why do you think this plan won't work?"

Navi: "Ranja…none of your plans work."

Ranja: "That is not true! Besides, I've cooked before!"

Navi: "Uh, yeah! Don't you remember what happened?"

Navi and Ranja shared the same flash back.

_Ranja: "This is gonna be awesome!"_

_ Saria: "Okay, Ranja, all you have to do is boil the water, okay?"_

_ Ranja: "No problem! This is gonna be a piece of cake!"_

_ *shortly afterwards, right outside of Saria's house*_

_ -!-_

_ Saria: "RANJA!"_

_ Ranja: "OH COME ON, THE EXPLOSIVE HASN'T EVEN BEEN INVENTED YET!_

_ Saria: "YOU IDIOT, YES THEY HAVE! LINK GETS THEM IN LIKE, THE SECOND DUNGEON IN THIS GAME!"_

_ Ranja: "I THOUGHT THE WRITER OF THIS STORY ALREADY EXPLAINED THAT THIS PREDATES THE GAME'S TIMELINE!"_

_ *Flashback fade away*_

Ranja: "Heh heh heh heh! We never even used the boiled water. Come to think of it, I think Saria just told me to boil water because she didn't trust me…"

Navi: (Gee, I wonder why.)

Ranja: "…Nah, that water was a very important ingredient in the fine cuisine we were so delicately attempting to craft!"

Navi: "You were making fruit salad."

Ranja: "AND IT WAS DELICIOUS!"

Navi: "(sigh)…Well, if you're really gonna try to cook again, I could use some breakfast. Let me help!"

Ranja: "Sure thing!"

Navi and Ranja flew over to Saria's house to begin the cooking. Saria had already forgiven Ranja for causing her house to explode. Ranja had an exciting plan for what he was going to cook, and he planned to make enough for the entire Kokiri civilization. Once they arrived, Saria greeted them, and Ranja began explaining his plan to cease his boredom.

Ranja: "Okay, gang, I have a plan! Today, we're gonna make a food so delicious, we'll be able to feed the whole tribe! And I know they'll like it because it is the BEST FOOD EVER!

Saria & Navi: "And what would that be?"

Ranja: "I'll give you a hint. It's a food that starts with a 'P'!"

Saria: "Pizza?"

Navi: "Pasta?"

Saria: "Pineapples?"

Narrator: "Pop-tarts?"

Navi: "Narrator, you live on Earth, Pop-tarts don't exist here!"

Narrator: "Sorry."

Ranja: "Even better!"

Saria & Navi: "What, then!"

Ranja: "PAH-SGHETTI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Saria and Navi sigh with disapproval of Ranja's ridiculous attempt at a joke, even though they both found it quite hilarious on the inside, indeed.

Later that night, Navi and friends-

Saria: "Wait a minute, Ranja actually managed to cook this stuff without anything bad happening?"

Narrator: "Heh heh heh heh heh heh, why of course not! Your house is still on fire from when he tried to open the noodle box."

Saria: "What, AGH!"

Ahem. As I was saying, once Ranja finally got the dish fully cooked and everyone put the fire out, AGAIN, the Kokiri tribe feasted on the delicious dish of Spaghetti-

Ranja: "Pah-sghetti!"

(Sigh.) Fine, "Pah-sghetti". Everyone got a full stomach and rejoiced in the story of how Ranja caused yet another explosion in the kitchen.

Ranja: "Hey, that's not how it happened!"

Navi: "Yes it is!"

Wait, wait, wait. Let's just use a flashback.

All: "Okay."

_*Flashback Time!*_

_ Ranja: "Alright! What should we do first?"_

_ Saria: "I WILL BOIL THE WATER THIS TIME! Ranja, this is simple. All you have to do right now is OPEN THE NOODLE BOX."_

_ Ranja: "Oh, come on, you really think I can screw this up? It's opening a box, how hard can it be?"_

_*shortly afterwards, right outside of Saria's house*_

_ -!-_

_Saria: "RANJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_*Flashback fade away*_

Navi: "….."

Ranja: "heh heh heh…okay, yeah, my bad."

**Well, my first comedy story. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

** -Tobalancetoslay-**


	2. Issue 2 Part 1

The Positively Ridiculous Misadventures Of The Kokiri Fairies 

Issue 2, part 1: I Forgot To Mention That Part

_Sorry, I was having so much fun writing Chapter 1, I forgot to "Introduce". Let's try that one more time._

Morning had come yet again to the Kokiri forest. Another cloudy, bright yellow sky gave a cheerful atmosphere as the residents of the forest went about their various daily businesses. However, there was one floating pink fairy that wasn't at all ready for the day to come. A young, sickly fey girl lie in her makeshift bed in a tree hole, attempting to sleep. Suddenly, a knock on the threshold caught her interest.

?: "*cough*, Who is it?"

Navi: "It's me, Navi!"

?: "Oh, Navi, hey! *cough cough*, unh, what's up?"

Navi: "I knew you weren't feeling well, so I brought you some medicine from the village shop. Saria and Raeli say hi, by the way."

?: "Oh, that's nice. Thanks for the medicine *cough*."

Navi: "No problem. Get well soon."

Navi left the medicine on the girl's table and left…so, since the writer couldn't think of a good way to introduce the girl's name, I'll do it. The Pink fairy girl is Shyra, she is shy (NAME), and she has a crush on Ranja, and only Navi and Saria know. Raeli is Saria's fairy, and she has a spunky, ready-to-take-on-anything attitude.

Ranja: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You act like you and the writer are two different people. Why are you acting like you're two different people?"

Narrator: "…uuuuuuhh….why are you talking when you haven't had any lines in this issue yet?"

Ranja: "…Touche, Narrator…Touche indeed…"

Narrator: "Touche indeed INDEED. Now then,"

Navi flew back to Raeli, Saria and Ranja to hang out for the day. Saria had the idea of taking a walk in the forest to find some good food. The rest agreed, and shortly after, such was done. They headed off to frolic in the Lost woods, with Saria as their guide.

After a short while, The group arrived at a tree with delicious nuts. Saria began climbing with her basket, while the fairies flew up to higher branches to get the better tasting ones. Afterwards, the four were greeted by an unexpected visitor…

?: "I CAST…DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!"

_-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!-_

A large explosion was seen from the trees, scaring the group of friends. A skull kid wearing purple clothing jumped out and made an odd pose.

Saria: "Agh, what the crap! Who are you?"

?: "I CAST…IMPRESSIVE COLOR SHOW!"

_-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!-_

Another explosion was seen all over the forest area. Saria and the fairies were getting quite annoyed with this stranger.

Raeli: "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

Ranja: "Yeah, if I'm getting annoyed, there's a problem here!"

?: I CAST…INCREDIBLY UNNECESSARY EXPLOSION!"

_-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!(again)!-_

The final explosion dispersed, and the group regained their vision. Saria made sure everyone was alright. There was just one problem…THE NUTS WERE GONE.

**DUN**

**DUN**

** for reading, r&rUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

****

**Well, this is going to be fun. I sincerely hope you readers out there enjoy what I've done so far. I know I've already said to r&r, but uh…r&r. Please. Colon capital dee.**

** -Tobalancetoslay-**


	3. Issue 2 Part 2

Issue 2, Part 2: The first sense of ROMANCE

"Welcome, one and all, friends and enemies, readers and everyone else! Before you get curious, I'm not the narrator and I'm not talking to you! You'll get to figure out who I am later…MAYBE- hey, who are, hey, HEY, WAIT A MINU- AGH! NO! HELP! PLEASE, OKAY, Okay, okay, okay, I'm leaving, sheesh!"

And there you have it folks, the writers incredibly lame attempt to get you laughing right off the back. I bet you're laughing right now, aren't you? Anyways, I am the narrator, and what you just read/pictured in your mind, since you didn't really HEAR it, like the director wanted you to, was the skull kid from part one of this issue. I'm not really sure of how he got control of the keyboard, but I can only imagine he's up to no good now. Let's find out…

**The ****POSITIVELY**RIDICULOUS **MISADVENTURES of the **KOKIRI FAIRIES

Issue 2, Part 2: Might as well give an intro in the issues NOW

Like the title of the Issue says, the writer decided to add some interesting flair to his work. Now then, on to the story…

Navi and friends were just beginning to regain the vision from the repetitive flashes of light. Raeli looked over and noticed the tragic crime that had taken place. It had become obvious that the nuts had been stolen by the skull kid!

Ranja: "Nyah, see, I think a serious investigation should solve this problem here."

Navi: "Ranja, why are you dressed like a 1920's detective, why is everything behind you black and white, where did you get that weird 20's Gangster voice, and why do I know what the 1920's are?

Ranja: Elementary, my dear Navi. Quote of a good ol' friend a mine. Now then, Let's get down to business.

Ranja began hovering around the ground where the basket was, and where the skull kid was standing. He spent a few minutes investigating, looking suspiciously at the ground and saying things like "hmm…" and "yes…"

Ranja: "I have no clue where he went."

Navi: "Then look behind you, moron."

Ranja looked behind him to see the footprints, the trail of nuts, and the letter the skull kid left, saying that he was going to do an unannounced magic show tonight on top of the town shop, and it will ultimately subdue the entire Kokiri tribe under mind control, and he will steal everything while they are technically unconscious.

Ranja: "Oh…I guess it would make sense to follow the trail then."

Saria: "That would be smart."

Navi and friends arrived at the Kokiri village, just as dusk came. The rushed towards the village shop, and sure enough, YET ANOTHER EXPLOSION was seen from the roof. The entire Kokiri tribe and their fairies watched as the skull kid magician performed flashy spells for no reason, as far as they knew.

Ranja: "STOP!"

Suddenly, everyone looked over at Navi, Raeli and Ranja, all making as much noise as possible and doing silly tricks to distract the crowd. Though they did look incredibly odd doing things like somersaults in mid-air and balancing random objects on their noses, why simultaneously screaming, "THIS IS TOTALLY NOT A DISTRACTION!"…okay, not really, none of this is all that creative. Point is, the writer wanted the get the message across that the fairies were being distracting. ANYWAYS-

Skull Kid: "Hey, wait a minute, where's that girl with the green hair?"

Don't ask questions.

Skull Kid: "Okay."

So anyways, the skull kid stomped his foot on the roof and yelled,

Skull kid: "HOW DARE YOU! NEVER INTERRUPT MY SHOW! ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN I'M PERFORMING MIND CONTROL! Why, why…why I may just have to cause another EXPLOSI- **THUNK- **IIIIEEEEEUUUhh would you like some cheese with that wine, sir, deuh…

-**THUD-**

Floating delicately behind the now unconscious skull kid was Shyra, holding a rather large frying pan.

The whole Kokiri tribe cheered in thanks for Shyra saving them from certain doom. Raeli, Navi and Ranja floated over to their good friend and thanked them for saving them.

Shyra: "Well, I uh…I hope that was helpful…did I do good, guys?"

The three fairies just stared in different expressions. Navi and Raeli stared with awe and worry. Ranja stared with a mix of nervousness and…something else. Shyra looked Ranja, and blushed.

Shyra: "…What's wrong, Ranja?"

Ranja: "You've been in bed all day, haven't you?"

Shyra: "Oh, yeah, how'd you know?"

Ranja grew a goofy grin.

Ranja: "Two reasons."

Navi: "DON'T SAY IT."

Raeli: "No, no, no, she needs to know…"

Shyra: "What?"

Saria: "Whoa, I just randomly appeared back into the story."

Ranja: "Two reasons! One, I already knew you were sick, and two, you…kinda…well…you…didn't really…change out of you're…'sleeping outfit'…"

Shyra looked down, and her pale skin became beat red, as she realized that she did indeed forget to change out of her rather…interesting…undergarments.

Shyra: "…..YAAAAAAAAAAAAGH RANJA, EVERYONE, I'M SO SORRY!"

Heheheh! Well, I suppose Shyra will think twice next time before she leaves the house.

Saria: "Hey, wait a minute, what about the nuts we pi-

**END**

**Well, I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed the issue finale. Really quick, special thanks to 12 A.M for bringing her friends to read the story, if she did, I don't really know, just looking at the facts, that is what seemed to happen. Again, I would really appreciate some reviews, it only encourages further writing. Thanks for reading!**

** -Tobalancetoslay-**

**TTTTT**


End file.
